


!

by PsychedelicSquid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicSquid/pseuds/PsychedelicSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the graininess and faded quality! My scanner decided it was going to ruin the image. Enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myrmekitic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrmekitic/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the graininess and faded quality! My scanner decided it was going to ruin the image. Enjoy!


End file.
